Don't give up Hope
by LostInHisGlodenEyes
Summary: It's been ten years since Edward left Bella in Forks. One Day him and Alice go hunting, Alice finds someone she thought she never see agian. Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle


**A/N: This is ten years after Edward left in New Moon **

**EPV:**

**Day Dream**

"_Edward," the beautiful girl whispered in my ear, "look at me." I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, they were big brown doe eyes , which I loved getting lost in. "Edward," her soft hand traveled down my chest and back up, "I love you." I smiled , she took the words right out of my mouth. "I love you to Bella," my Bella , the human girl that has my heart. __**"Edward!" **__my beautiful Bella said. __**"Edward open your right now we're here."**_

I opened my eyes to see Bella was no were in sight and that the car had come to a stop. I looked over at my sister Alice , who was sitting in the drivers seat staring at me. "You miss her don't you," Alice asked me, I nodded my head, it's been ten years since I left Bella at Forks, ten years since I lied to her and told her I didn't love her, ten years since I had lost my heart (that was cold and dead.) Alice sighed, "I wish we could go back, but for all we know she could be happy with out us," my sister had finally quite begging me to go back to Bella, she had finally had been convinced that Bella was happy with out us. "You want to go out and hunt," I said as I looked in her black eyes , which were filled with pain and sorrow, she nodded her head and with that we were out of the car, and headed to the forest in Alaska, as we were running Alice was on the phone telling Rosalie we would be at the Denials later.

**APV:**

I had just got off the phone with Rosalie, and was about to catch a deer, when out of no where a blur blew past and had eaten the deer. I growled and moved on to find a different animal to eat, I went to a clearing where I smelt some more deer, when I saw this beautiful girl leaning over , sucking the life out of a deer. The girl turned around and I was shocked, Bella! THE BELLA WE LEFT BACK AT FORKS WAS STANDING THEIR JUST AS SHOCKED AS ME! I ran towards her and hugged her. She laughed and said, "hey their Alice." I jumped off of her and squealed, while clapping my hands together, I looked her over and could tell she was a vampire, "what are you doing here, how are you a vampire, did you miss us, **(A/n: It's Alice of course she has to ask if Bella missed her) **why didn't I see this, do you still love my brother?" Bella laughed again and said, "Alice one question at a time," I smiled guiltily, then I heard a voice behind me, "Alice I heard you squeal, what's wrong-" I turned around smiled, as I saw my brother shocked to see Bella again. Before my brother could clear his head, Bella ran straight into his arms and started dry sobbing. "Edward," she breathed, "I missed you, I missed all the Cullens, I love you." I was shocked, I looked over at my brother apparently those words had shocked him to, he fixed his expression and wrapped his arms around Bella, and then said, "I love you to and I am so sorry." Bella let him go and lifted her hand, she then pushed his hair behind his ear, and smiled. "It's ok, I forgive you and love you," I looked at my brother and he looked at me. "Your not mad at me," he questioned, Bella laughed and shook her head, "No," she replied. "Why not," I asked confused, if I was her I would be angry, and I mean kill angry, Bella laughed. "Alice I couldn't see you kill angry." I looked at Edward and he looked back at me again shocked, "did you just read my mind," Bella nodded, "how did yo-," she put a hand up and spoke, "my gift is that I can copy any gift I want, and turn it off but still keep." The shock disappeared from are faces. "Bella how did you become a vampire," she smiled again and said, "let's discuses this with the .rest of the Cullens, it will be better." I nodded and watched as Bella and Edward turned and started walking towards the house, I followed behind them, I watched as Bella reached for Edwards hand. When he felt her hand grab his he smiled a smile I haven't seen for a while.


End file.
